Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a locking structure, and particularly to a locking structure for fixing the electronic device at a specific position.
Related Art
Along with the invention of the smart phones, tablet PCs are used to replace the notebook gradually. However, either the smart phones or the tablet PCs, are absent from keyboard and have smaller screens than the notebooks have usually; besides, the hardware of these electronic devices are lower leveled than those of the notebooks. Consequently, the electronic devices are externally connected to other apparatuses like monitors, keyboards, or laptop computers to temporarily extend the usage of the electronic devices. Meanwhile, connectors or positioning members are required to connect and fasten the electronic devices with different apparatuses
A conventional fastening structure applies the connector structure to fasten the electronic device with the extension apparatuses; or, a simple pressable buckle is assembled on the conventional fastening structure to connect the electronic device with the extension apparatuses. However, most of the conventional fastening structures are detached from the electronic devices (or the extension devices), easily due to the poor fastening; or, when the buckle is pressed unintentionally, the electronic device is detached from the extension devices. For example, for connecting the tablet PC to the monitor, a connector and a fastening structure are assembled at the front portion of the tablet PC, so that the tablet PC is connected to the monitor via the connector, and the connection between the tablet PC and the monitor is maintained by the fastening structure. However, if the fastening structure is a pressable buckle, when the buckle is pressed unintentionally the tablet PC is detached from the monitor; even more inconveniently, the tablet PC may be broken by its fall to the ground.